marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Carson
|gender = Male |title = Head of Defense (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) |movie = Ant-Man |actor = Martin Donovan |status = Alive}} Mitchell Carson worked as Head of Defense at S.H.I.E.L.D., but was secretly an undercover HYDRA operative. After S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse, he continued his work for HYDRA through business dealings with Darren Cross. Carson attempted to buy Cross' Yellowjacket Suit for HYDRA, but the deal was disrupted by Ant-Man. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Head of Defense Mitchell Carson joined S.H.I.E.L.D. prior to 1989 and was appointed Head of Defense. Secretly, he was also a part of HYDRA, which had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. since the beginning of the organization's existence.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Hank Pym's Resignation By 1989, Mitchell Carson collaborated with Howard Stark in an attempt at replicating the Pym Particles created by Hank Pym to create a version that could be used by S.H.I.E.L.D. During the construction of the Triskelion, Carson attended a meeting with the other leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. when the furious Pym stormed in, having discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to replicate his designs. Pym confronted Carson, Peggy Carter and Stark. hits Carson]] Carson insulted Pym, implying his lack of fervor was partly responsible for Janet van Dyne's apparent death, to which Pym responded by slamming his face into his desk and warning him about ever mentioning his wife again. Pym proceeded to resign from S.H.I.E.L.D., taking his technology with him and vowing to never allow anyone to ever use it again. Carson advised Stark and Carter not to allow Pym to leave; Carter asked if he wanted to make Pym his enemy. Stark noted that since Carson lost a fight to a full-sized Pym, he would have no hope against him in miniature.Ant-Man Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] The fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. revealed Carson's true allegiance to HYDRA. Having spent the last few decades since Hank Pym's retirement dedicated to supporting HYDRA's goals towards world conflicts, Carson became known for attempting to "take down governments". Multiple images placed him at conflict sites holding weapons and supporting various terrorist organisations. Yellowjacket Suit Deal with Darren Cross ]] In 2015, Carson attempted to strike a deal with the then CEO of Pym Technologies, Darren Cross, in order to obtain the Yellowjacket Suit. The suit would provide access to the shrinking technology he wanted from Hank Pym decades before. While waiting for the presentation to begin, Carson greeted Pym who was also attending. Carson asked Pym how he was enjoying retirement, but Pym only mocked Carson by asking how his face was, reminding him of what happened in 1989. ]] Carson listened to Cross' presentation in which he explained the potential of the Yellowjacket suit in armed combat. Once the presentation was over, Carson waited for Cross to finish speaking to Pym when he offered a deal to Cross in which HYDRA would purchase the Yellowjacket Suit for twenty percent over his asking price in cash before it would be offered to anyone else. Blinded by his greed and pride, Cross accepted the offer and began to put things in place to sell his weapons to the ultimate terrorist organisation. Stealing the Pym Particles ]] Carson was forced to make a higher offer on the Yellowjacket Suit when news of a heist at the New Avengers Facility using the Ant-Man Suit came to light. With the technology now perfected, Carson and men from HYDRA and the Ten Rings fly to the Pym Technologies Headquarters in a helicopter to buy the suit, intending to use it's incredible technology and power to cause chaos across the world. .]] Carson and his men were led into the demonstration room where they found Darren Cross had taken Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne hostage while trapping Ant-Man in a glass container, as he had discovered their scheme to steal the Yellowjacket Suit away from him. Cross explained to his hostages that he wished for them to witness the sale and watch his greatest achievement, although Pym pleaded with him to reconsider as he knew what a threat it was to give the technology to a man like Carson. .]] While Cross explained that HYDRA would have to buy the Pym Particles from him directly rather than having a full supply, he also threatened to execute Pym, which only caused Carson to roll his eyes as van Dyne attempted to defend her father. This led to Ant-Man breaking free of his cage and battling Cross and Carson's men with the aid of his army of ants. During the chaos, Carson managed to steal the briefcase containing the Pym Particles and ran out of the facility while ripping ants off his skin. Personality To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Allies *HYDRA **HYDRA Buyer † *Darren Cross † - Business Partner Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Allies **Peggy Carter † **Howard Stark † *Hank Pym - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Hope van Dyne Trivia *In the comics, Mitch Carson was a serial killer that managed to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and was supposed to be the wearer of the Ant-Man Suit that Hank Pym created for the agency. He used a discarded suit to capture and torture Eric O'Grady before being arrested by Iron Man. Behind the Scenes *''Ant-Man'' director Peyton Reed has revealed that the film originally ended with Carson being apprehended by Ant-Man: "At the end of the movie he gets away and has these Cross particles, and there was a sequence where Ant-Man has an encounter with him. But then for a couple reasons, it felt like maybe we should leave those particles out there. In that original thing, he took Martin Donovan out and got the particles."Ant-Man Ending: What Was Originally Going To Happen References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Executives Category:Villains